


Family

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I promise, M/M, but like, eventually, it's gonna have another chapter, right now i've got two other stories i'm also working on, yunnar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipper glasses are nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Yeah right. I wish.

 “Friends die together.” Yin watched Barney fiddle with his ‘lucky ring’. He snatched it out of his hand.

“Hey, give me the good luck ring, come on.”

Yin ignored him in favor of studying the ring. It looked like it would have fallen off of his finger.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Yang. Come on,” Barney warned.

“Speed better than luck,” He said derisively, handing the ring back.

“Whatever.”

“It’s difficult.”

“What is?” Barney asked without interest.

“My life is difficult. I need more money,” He said.

“Why is that?”

Yang felt he could hardly say ‘ _Because my big, dumb boyfriend got himself fired and now I need to support us both.’_  So he went with, “I work harder than the rest.”

“No you don’t,” Barney scoffed.

“ _Yes I do_ ,” Yin insisted as Barney chuckled, “Because they’re taller, everything is harder for me. When I get hurt, the wound is bigger because I’m smaller. When I travel, I need to go farther.”

“I know, ‘cause you’re smaller, right?”

“Yes.” The _duh_ was implied. “My life is harder than you think.”

“I need more money,” He repeated.

“I know. You told me.” Barney said as they pulled up to a stop sign, “For your family, right?”

Yin sighed in resignation, “I don’t have family,” he admitted.

“I know.” Barney smirked at him.

“Maybe one day I will.”

Barney didn’t get a chance to answer, because with a squeal of tires, Barney was shouting, “Down!” and they were being shot at.

 

 

“What do you wear? A size three? _Bring it¸_ Happy Feet!”

 

 

Thrown twice, and slammed against a wire grate. The next thing Yin knew, he was being hefted over Gunnar’s head, threatening to toss him onto the metal spikes sticking out of the floor. He only had time to wonder if Gunnar would actually kill him when he heard Barney yell, heard the shot felt Gunnar collapse and landed on the cold concrete.

 

 

“You shot me,” Gunnar choked.

“Don’t say that, you were gonna kill him.”

“I was just gonna scare him,” Gunnar insisted, he glanced at Yin a pained little smirk on his face, “You know that don’t you?”

The back of Yin’s eyes burned. He couldn’t say anything through the lump in his throat.

“Don’t put that on me, you never liked him.”

Gunnar chuckled through his nose, “Can you believe this guy Yinseng?”

Barney looked back at him, confused.

Yin crossed the space between him and Gunnar. Falling to his knees, he took Gunnar’s hand in his.

Gunnar looked at Barney, “Am I dyin’?”

“Shot you a couple’a inches above your heart.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Yin choked as his eyes blurred; he pressed a kiss the back of Gunnar’s hand.”

 

 

 

Yin didn’t move from Gunnar’s side until they heard the sirens.

“Come on, Yang, we gotta go. I’m sorry,” Barney wrenched at his shoulder. Yin refused to move.

“Go,” Gunnar tried, so weak Yin had to read his lips.

“I love you, you asshole.”

 

Yin and Barney were quiet most of the way back to Barney’s hangar.

“So…you and Gunnar…?” Barney started wearily.

“Yes,” Yin replied shortly.

“For how long?”

“A long time. Five or six years.”

“So you were talking about him when you said you had family?”

“Yes. Gunnar was fired. I needed to take care of the both of us.”

“Do you support his drug habit?”

Yin detected a hit of accusation in Barney’s voice, “No,” He snapped, then sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, “When he started using again, I moved out of our apartment. He wouldn’t listen to me, I couldn’t help him.”

Barney ran a hand through his hair roughly, “With any luck, his dumb ass will make it.”

“Then I still have to deal with his dumb ass on drugs.”

“ _We_ have to deal with his dumb ass on drugs,” Barney corrected, “What’s family for, anyway?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It'll have a second chapter, which won't be so stolen from the movie. I think it'll have Yin visiting Gunnar in the hospital. It'll happen eventually But right now I'm writing a couple of Yunnar!Domestic!Kid fics.


End file.
